The Fight Between Love
by DigiHayat
Summary: This is just creation of me...If you think it is cool like it...Even i hate Mattora but i like when the storie is make by one of them evil...Mattora season...but i like Taiora with my best friend Taichi Yagami
1. Chapter 1:The Lost Of Sora

One morning, the digidestined were going to the digital world and met gennai after they met gennai they go to sora's house her mother said sora is out she has not here for a week...

"Do you know where did Sora go."asked Mimi to the digidestined while searching for Sora.

"Mimi can i said something."said Izzy while stopping infront of Mimi.

"Ofcource what is it".asked Mimi.

"Are You Nuts or your brain has been destroyed by your freaky alien of cource we dindt know thats why we are searching for Sora you know that!."Izzy shouted in front of Mimi.

"Im sorry daaaaaaaaa."said Mimi.

"Hey be quiet please there is called coming."said we will be there... how do we get there...ohhhhh okay BYE..."said Joe.

"Who is it Joe."asked Tai."It is Mr is asking us to go to America."said Joe

"I think Sora is with his father lets go back home and packed for tomorrow."said gooooooo"shouted all.

...

At Ichijoughi's

Ken lucnh is ready."shouted Ken's mom.

Okay Mom me and Wormmon were changing the shirt that you just isn't this nice Ken to Wormmon.

how about after we lunch we go to the Ken.

Wormmon

...

At Kamiya's

Mom tomorrow we will go to 's father asking us to Tai

Ohhhhhh Sora's father oh okay Tai and Kari's Mom

...

At the Park

What a beautiful day right Ken

Not s...Ken watch said while pushing ken

BOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMM

hahahhahahahwhshaha the digimon emperour well well a voice

who are Ken

Didn't you remember me it is me Astamon the digimon who you treat like a Astamon

Hey you dont bother The twin sister

Hey are you okay Ken it is us the twin and The twin sister.

Pawnchesmon,Blackpawnchesmon The twin.

Pawnchessmon digivolved to Knightchessmon

Blackpawnchesmon digivolved to Blackknightchessmon

Now it is time for .said Wormmon

Ken

Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon

Knight the Knightchessmon

Razor Stingmon

Owhhhhhhh my baby boy are you okay Yolei while running

I'm okay Ken

You will get for now digivolved

Hawkmon

Hey wait up were coming now digivolved All

Hurmmm. said Yolei

Hawkmon digivolved to Aquilamon

Veemon digivolved to Exveemon(veemon have two champion Exveemon or Veedramon)

Patamon digivolved to Angemon

Armadillomon digivolved to Ankillomon

Gatomon Digivolved to Magnaangewomon (Madeup)

Agumon digivolved to Greymon

Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon

hey you guys it is me Biyomon

Biyomon where is Matt

I dont know ithink she was with you Biyomon

Not with us but help us defeat Astamon Tai

Biyomon

Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon

Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon

Palmon digivolved to Togemon

Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon

Now all combined Tai

ALL OF THEM COMBINDE POWER THEY THINK IT IS OVER BUT

Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha not Astamon

Artic Astamon

And all return to Rookie

What the ******* ***** *******.said Matt

Woahhhhh please stop your ******* ***** ******* mouth Tai

Sooo this isnt work how about T.K

Pawnchessmon Mega digivolved to Bimochessmon

Blackpawnchessmon Mega digivovled to Rookchessmon

Wormmon Mega digivolved to Dinobeemon

Hawkmon Mega digivolved to MegaHasrimon (Made Up)

Veemon Mega digivolved to Ulforceexveemon (Ulforceveedramon)

Patamon Mega digivolved to Magnaangemon

Armadillomon Mega digivolved to Ultraankylomon (Made up)

Gatomon Mega digivolved to Angewomon

Agumon Mega digivolved to Metalgreymon

Gabumon Mega digivolved to Weregarurumon

Biyomon Mega digivolved to Garudamon

Tentomon Mega digivolved to Ultrakabuterimon

Palmon Mega digivolved to Lilymon

Gomamon Mega digivolved to Zudomon

Now is the time go shoot Tai

Hey wait now i remember Astamon is a controlled digimon it is control inside his body .said Ken

We cant hold all mega digimon

Then they changed to rookie

Mimi Matt

And then Mimi throw water to Astamo and the the back side is open

What it is its me im gonna kill you all that is my promised not one of you now im with interruppet Matt to long sukkers owhhh and Matt i'l be waiting for you if you follow me i'l be yours hahahahahhaahhahahhaah

Matt

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2:The friend of evil

**Chapter 2: The friend of evil**

And before that i have the black digivice biyomon Mega dark Sora

Biyomon Mega dark digivolve to Blackgarudamon

Sora i pick i pick you myy Matt

Now you are on my side use Sora while giving a black crest.

Arghhhhhhh hahahahahaah come my Matt

Ohh now i'm yours baby i love Sora

Gabumon Mega Dark digivolve Matt

Gabumon Mega Dark digivolve to Blackweregarurumon

Noooo evil is never win you now Davis

You willlll get this Sora

.kT.k follow me T.k im your Matt

T. a close to me aaaaa dont look back come with this.

ARRRRRRRRRR hahahahhahahahaahah evil is nice i like it muahahhahhaaahahah Patamon Mega Dark Digivolve

.said T.k

Patamon has to follow T.k because only T.k can order him to do anything

Patamon Mega dark digivolve to Blackmagnaangemon .after he digivolve he said

Let him go but follow me let him go Kari

Kari Davis.I have to if not youl be .You are cool interuupet Davis saying and last Davis I love you to Davis

Then she turn into evil and Gatomon digivolve to Blackmagnadramon...

Goodbye They 4

.said a voice

youre to late Mina youre late they are evil Davis

Nooooooo T. Mina

We must find Tai

Hey I know where they Izzy

I know you dont want to make me Mina and Davis

Hey im not stupid T.k and Kari asked me to put a gps on them and i can find they are at the Odaiba TOWER...

...

At the Odaiba Tower

Hey how about we make this looks like a evil place and have a room to have a fun Matt

Thats a good idea Blackwargreymon...

...

Downstairs Odaiba Tower

I'm Coming Davis meanwhile Mina said the same.I'm Coming T.k...

...

Meanwhile Upstairs

Ohhhh yeahhhhh i like it ohhhh yeah harder T.k its so Kari

Kari your ***** so T.k

Kari T. Davis and Mina shocked look T.k and Kari undress in the bed...Blackmagnaangemon,Blackmagnadramon go for T.k and Kari while holding their dress..

Why why nooooo i cant believe and Mina said in their heart while sitting on a counch...

Then they see Kari and T.k infront of them and say...

Dont believe them thats not us they were a evil the one who i love is you Davis/Mina...

Thenn Kari and T.k kiss Mina and Davis...

We will fight for Mina and Davis

What whas the noisy up Blackwargreymon...what hurrrrrgggggg now is the time to fight

We are matt and sora..

Digivolve all in on said the bad guys

All of the bad guys digimon and Blackwargreymon turn to Rookie and digivolve

What Blackwargreymon dedigivolve to Blackagumon...said All

Blackgabumon dark digivolve all in one

Blackgabumon dark digivolve to...

Blackgabumon mega dark digivolve to...

Blackgabumon mega dark warp digivolve to...

Blackgarurumon...

Blackweregarurumon...

Blackmetalgarurumon...

Patamon and Gatomon dark digivolve all in one

Patamon dark digivolve to... Gatomon dark digivolve to...

Patamon mega dark digivolve to...Gatomon mega dark digivolve to...

Patamon mega dark warp to ... Gatomon mega dark warp to ...

Patamon armour dark digivolve to...Gatomon armour dark digivolve to...

Blackangemon...Blackmagnaangewomon...

BlackMagnaangemon...Blackangewomon...

Blackseraphimon...Blackmagnadramon...

Blackpegasmon...Blacknefertimon...

15 minutes later...

We are ready...said all

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Betaimperialangemon

**Chapter 3 : The ultimate warrior Betaimperialangemon**

Now combined all your power and became onne and hole to them Tai

all the evil digimon.

Mina mina mina it is me T.k came to me now be with me and i'll be youre boyfriend my me darling if you pick them you will never see me T.k

Dont go Mina Floramon,Kabukimon,Blossomon,lotusmon and the others.

I pick them go for it Mina take emmm interrupet Mina.

Imean i pick you all to be my Enemy muahahahahahah and i pick you Mina

T.k

babey love yaaa lets have a revenge on Mina

Floramon,Kabukimon,Blossomon, should i say muahahahahhahahahwhahaha.

Davis here davis here i kow you love are you where are right behind you

I'm sorry but i pick you t.I said it now so long interrupet Davis.

I mean I pick you to become my enemy and i pick them to be my with the power of Courage,Friendship,Love,Purity,Knowledge,Realibility,Hope,Light and Kindness i order all og you digivolve to form 1 digimon! davis.

Heyaaaaa we can feel the power and now me will form .The beast of shadow...BetaImperialangemon the ultimate warrior of angel and dragon.

Now Is the time The light kindness of friendship and Hope.

To be continued...


End file.
